Crazed Animal
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: All Logan wanted was James, just James, and only James, but how was he supposed to know that James was an animal in bed!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazed Animal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan had always had a thing for James. It was like James was his kryptonite, his one weakness, his dirty pleasure. Logan wanted him, and he was determined to make that happen, today. James was getting home in a couple of minutes, and Kendall and Carlos were at football tryouts…<p>

"Logan, I'm home." James called through the apartment. "Are you here?" There was nothing but a little mumble coming from Logan and Kendall's room. "Logan?" James called again, moving slightly toward the room. "Logie, you here?" James slowly opened the door. Inside he found nothing but a torn apart bed.

"Oh, hey James." Logan smiled walked out from the bathroom, soaking wet, in nothing but gray basketball shorts. _Damn he looks good in that tank top!_ Logan thought. "Hey, I'm going to get a towel, I'll be right back." Logan told him. James had just gotten back from lifting weights at the gym, so he was in his workout clothes, which, apparently, was a tank top and gym shorts of his own. After a few minutes of waiting, Logan came back and lied down on the bed in front of James.

"Dude, you look sore." James stated, watching Logan stretch out a little bit.

"Ugh, I know." Logan replied, stretching his neck from side to side. Soon, James noticed the boner Logan had spawned from looking at James. Then, he noticed that Logan was starting to rub all over himself. He watched as Logan licked his lips, rather teasingly, and closed his eyes and slowly but softly moaned. "I'm so….sore." Logan 'complained'. The boy got off of the bed and lied his back against James's chest. James swallowed, wondering why he was feeling a little claustrophobic. "You know James; I think I need a hug." Logan turned around and wrapped his arms around James tightly. One hand slowly found its way up James's shirt and started to play with his pecs. His other hand found its way to James' neck, and felt that he was sweating, so Logan decided, it was time…He whispered into James' ear. "You know, I don't have anything on under these gym shorts…" That was definitely the breaking point. Logan felt himself fly back onto the bed, and James pounced on top of him, handing him sloppy kisses. The next thing Logan felt was James grinding their cocks together.

"FUCK IT LOGAN, I'M FUCKING YOU!" James yelled and ripped off his shirt, revealing a very muscled body. The taller boy fell on top of Logan again, crouched over him like he was his prey, and let his hands start to explore the smaller boy. The next thing Logan knew, he was swept into a much more powerful kiss. He never knew that once he got James going, James was going to do the WHOLE DAMN FUCK! Soon, James' lips found their way onto Logan's body, and started to suck every spot they could. Eventually he started sucking and pulling on Logan's pecs, like they were his appetizer. James became such an animal in bed, it was crazy. The taller boy pushed Logan up against the headboard of the bed. Soon, Logan found his back curled against the head board and his lips entwined with James' again. Except, this time, James' hands were in his shorts squeezing Logan's ass and slowly moving his gym shorts down. "Time to give me what I _need_ Logan!" James growled.

"What about what I need?" Logan shrieked almost girlishly, and he wasn't talking about the sex. James' hand had already shot for the lotion. "Because what I need is you!" Logan tried to scoot back even further, but his back was only against the headboard. It seemed as if this snapped James out of his animalistic nature.

"Logan…" James sat in front of Logan, completely caught off guard. The taller boy leaned forward and met Logan's lips with his own. This kiss was very soft, very meaningful, almost as if James was promising something. As soon as it ended Logan whined, but a soft hand cupped Logan's cheek. "You've always had me…" James gave Logan another soft kiss. "But I really need this taken care of!" The sex-crazed James was back. He took his shorts and boxers off and reached for more lotion.

"James, I'll suck you." Logan stated.

"I need it done faster than that!" James screamed, but it was too late. Logan decided, it was time to put two animals together, so he pushed James back and was already starting to suck him off. "Oh GOD keep doing that!" James let his head fall back and grabbed Logan's hair, getting a rather large amount of lotion in it. Logan was surprised he even got the cock in his mouth, it was so huge. "Agh, LOGAN, LOGAN, LOGAN! FUCK!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, immediately Logan stopped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James yelled very angrily. "IF YOU WON'T DO IT, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" James grabbed Logan and turned him so his back was up. Soon, hands started to play with his ass cheeks, and it felt pretty relaxing. Without any warning, James plunged into Logan, and started thrusting instantly as fast as he could.

"AH!" Logan yelped at first. Usually you have to get someone ready before you plunge in, but eventually the pain numbed, and James was smashing Logan's sweet spot.

"FUCK LOGAN, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" The whole bed was moving from James' thrusting. In a matter of seconds the apartment was filled with screams from both their mouths. Suddenly James was very hot, and started to tremble, it felt like electricity was running through him and flowing in his body, his eyes squinted shut, and there was an amazing tingly feeling everywhere, and then he exploded into Logan. "AH…Ah…AW…aw…ah…." James relaxed and popped out of Logan. "Thanks Logie," James looked down at Logan. "Are you done?"

"I have been, for a little while." Logan replied and turned over to look at James. "Did you really mean it when you said you were mine?" Logan asked, looking down at the sheets.

"Of course." James smiled and grabbed a hold onto Logan. "Come on, let's relax for a minute." James got under the covers and made a spot for Logan.

"Really?" Logan looked hopeful.

"Yeah really." James stated. "Now come on, I want to hold you for the first time." Logan smiled and flew next to James, who wrapped his arms around Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazed Animal**

**(this is pointless, but I have to) Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter. I can finally start writing again now that I don't have to babysit my grandma anymore! :)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning and good night. I wake at the twilight. It's gonna be alright. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" Logan was singing the words to his currently favorite song. "Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time." It wasn't until then that Logan noticed the bathroom door open and creek shut. "Hello?" Logan called. All he got in response was the sharp click of the door locking. "Hello?" Logan tried again. <em>Maybe it's just my imagination.<em> He thought. However, that proved to be false when a naked James jumped into the shower with him, with a hard-on. Logan jumped, scared of the suddenness of it all. "James, what are you doing?" Logan sighed from relief and lightly hugged onto James.

"Well, as you can tell, I have a bit of an emergency." James slowly grind his wet cock on Logan's lower abdomen. "and I can't solve it by myself." His voice deepened as James started to lick and kiss Logan's ear. "and you're more fun than my hand." James whispered hotly into his ear. Logan, hearing this, was getting a hard-on too. Lately, James had been trying every chance he got to get Logan to fuck with him, and it had only been a week after their first time.

"James, we're keeping this a secret, remember?" Logan shoved him away.

"But Logie," James took the smaller boy by his waist and pulled him close. "They're way in the living room, and with your music this loud-," James slowly started kissing his neck. "all we have to do is be quiet." His hand slowly grabbed Logan's hard cock and pumped a few times. "Don't act like you don't want this too." James hovered, centimeters above Logan's lips, and pressed their foreheads together. "All you have to do is kiss me-," Slowly, James' tongue licked his own lips seductively. "and we can get this fuck started." However, Logan remained petrified, frozen by his want, his need, his dirty pleasure. Suddenly, he felt James' hand pump again.

"James, I-,"

"What? Need a better taste?" James cut him off, and allowed his tongue to brush against Logan's lips. That was Logan's breaking point. He closed the distance between the two rather quickly with a heated kiss. "Let's do this." James grinned into the kiss. Soon, the taller boy grabbed both of Logan's thighs and lifted him off of his feet, letting the smaller boy wrap his legs around James' abs. "Are you ready?" James asked. He looked at Logan who felt puzzled, until he felt James' member rub against his hole.

"Right here? Like now? In this position?" Logan asked.

"It'll be fun." James licked and kissed his ear again.

*Click-Click*

"Logan! Let me in!" Kendall yelled over the music. James looked at Logan, obviously upset.

"Fucking douche-bag Kendall," James spat quietly, slowly letting Logan down.

"I'm coming!" Logan hollered back at Kendall. "Hey," Logan cupped James' cheek with his hand. "Some other time, when no-one's here. We can shout all we want, and go 'all the way' more than 2 or 3 times. Okay?" Logan leaned up and gave James a kiss.

"It's not okay." James slowly backed-up. "Let Kendall know I'm getting in the shower after you."

"Okay." Logan said stepping out of the shower.

"Apparently it's just me and my hand tonight." Logan heard James mutter. The smaller boy wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door a creek. "Yeah Kendall?" He found the boy, with wet hair. Clearly he just ended a shower too.

"Carlos borrowed my comb, I need it back." Kendall said. "Don't know why he needed it in the first place. He'll just get helmet hair again." Kendall shoved his way into the bathroom. "Ah, there it is." Kendall strolled over to the countertop and grabbed his blue comb. "Okay, I'm out." Kendall walked out. Logan closed the door behind him.

"FUCK KENDALL!" James shouted as soon as he was sure Kendall was gone. Logan smiled at James for being the dork he was sometimes. "VOICES RUMBLING, MY COCK'S CU-UMMING, I CAN'T HOLD IT IiIIiIIN! GOD KNOWS THAT I TRIED, FUCKING LOGAN'S BRIGHT SIDE, I'M WITH MY HAND TOoNIiIiIGHT!" James sang with the music, which Logan couldn't help laughing to.

"James, shut up!" Logan yelled giggling and smiling. _This could be the beginning of something good._ Logan thought.

After about a half hour Logan was finally ready and was heading for the door, when James' wet hand grabbed Logan's wrist and flung the boy around.

"Hey. You're mine." James gently kissed the boy. "Don't forget that." He said as he pulled the boy into a hug.

"I know." Logan smiled. "What made you do this?"

"Well," James started. "It's not just sex for me. I feel like you don't know that. I feel like you don't know that it's you in my head at 5 in the morning when I can't get to sleep, when I just want you in my bed with me, so I can hold you and kiss you. You're really all that's been on my mind the past week. All I can think about is 'Where's Logan?' 'I have to find him and make sure he's okay' and when I find you I can't just keep away. Something just comes over inside of me and makes me want you…I don't want to lose you." James sighed, "I guess it's kind of corny huh?" Logan wrapped his arms tightly around James and kissed him.

"I want you to know that, I know it now." Logan said.

"Good." James smiled and kissed Logan. "As much as I make it seem like sex isn't important, I'll need it. A lot of it. In fact, you know, we've only fucked that one time. I know I've tried a lot, but not much has happened, and my cock's getting sick of 'the hand' one night stand treatment." James kissed Logan's cheek.

"We'll do it again. Soon." Logan smiled.

"Good, because I heard that working out makes you last longer in bed, so I've been working out for 2 hours instead of 1." James smiled at Logan. The statement seemed true. You could tell by his slightly larger arms, more defined chin line, and newly developed V.

"Haha, okay, tomorrow when Kendall and Carlos leave for football and when Mama Knight takes Katie grocery shopping, we'll do it." Logan kissed James again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And I may be impressed if someone knows what song James was singing to!<strong>


End file.
